


Голос камня

by HaruIchigo



Series: Счастливого Дня Жизни! (С любовью и всякой гадостью) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Rage, Seduction, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Зиара снова приглашает Трауна в поместье Иризи, чтобы отпраздновать первый день весны. В последний раз.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Счастливого Дня Жизни! (С любовью и всякой гадостью) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024458
Kudos: 3





	Голос камня

"Ар'алани".

Что это за женщина? Чем отличается она от Зиары?  
В последнее время Зиара много думала об этом, пыталась заглянуть в себя и понять, что уйдёт из её жизни вместе с именем. Что придёт, она знала и так: новое повышение по службе, новая ответственность.

— Скажи, чем Киву'рау'нуру отличался от Митт'рау'нуру? — спросила она однажды у Трауна, пока они летели на Ксиллу для доклада. Траун сидел поодаль, как обычно читая что-то, но Зиара не могла сосредоточиться. В конце концов, чтобы скоротать время, она принялась делать с него набросок. 

— Они отличаются многим, — Траун хотел по-привычке коснуться подбородка, но, заметив, что его рисуют, вернул руку на подлокотник и опустил голову. — Приняв имя Митт, я принял и принципы Митт, которые безусловно отличаются от принципов Киву.

— Принципы Киву...

Зиара усмехнулась случайному каламбуру. На Ксилле это имя стало нарицательным: "влиятелен как Киву", "богат как Киву", "амбициозен как Киву"... разумеется, имелось в виду то, что ни одним из этих качеств упоминаемый не обладает.   
За многие тысячелетия хотя бы одна семья да побывала правящей. Кроме них. Их синдики раз за разом принимали наихудшие решения из всех возможных.

— Прошу прощения, я не хотела смеяться над твоей бывшей семьёй. Продолжай.

— О, тебе показалось, что я оговорился? — Траун не поднял головы, старательно сохраняя позу. — Это не так. Ты знаешь, в чём моей бывшей семьи?

— Ну, просвети меня.

— Сотни лет назад, во времена междоусобиц, они были тайными вассалами Митт. Кланом шпионов и ассасинов, состоявшим из кровных родственников, готовых убить или умереть по одному слову синдика. Или прожить долгую, ничем не примечательную жизнь, храня тайну.

Зиара удивлённо подняла глаза от наброска.

— Я об этом не слышала. Это до сих пор секрет?

— Вовсе нет. Но это было так давно, что никому уже нет дела. Сейчас Киву существуют, по сути, для того чтобы выращивать новых рекрутов для правящих семей, как многие другие рода, однако их принципы не изменились: верность и служение.

— Значит Киву'рау'нуру был более преданным?

Траун взглянул на неё, в его взгляде промелькнуло удивление.

— Нет, я бы так не сказал. Но Митт'рау'нуру, в отличие от него, верен всему Доминиону, а не только правящим семьям. Расширилась зона ответственности. То же самое произойдёт и с Ар'алани.

Зиара вздохнула. Конечно он угадал суть вопроса, но вот такта ему до конца не хватило.

— Пока я ещё Зиара, приглашаю тебя отпраздновать ч'иадан в поместье. — Она решила сменить тему, потому что видела: Траун готов вцепиться в неё как гончая. Нужно было срочно его смутить.  
Это помогло. Он снова вернулся к чтению.

— Не знаю, уместно ли после недавнего столкновения интересов Митт и Иризи. К тому же, твоя семья наверняка отправится смотреть на цветение.

— Не в этом году. — Зиара сделала вид, что сосредоточенно стирает неудачную линию. — Это будет мой последний день ч'иадан с семьёй, поэтому в поместье устроят приём. Останься, дедушка будет рад. Остальные тоже хотят с тобой познакомиться.

— Остальные? Твоя старшая сестра Иризи'луви'астов и твой брат-близнец Иризи'фар'инрокини, я полагаю?

Зиара редко упоминала о них, и удивлена была, что он запомнил.

— Да, Зилувиа и Зифари. — Она фыркнула. — Выглядят как чиссы, но на самом деле это двухголовая змея.

Траун снова взглянул на неё, на этот раз вопросительно. Зиара махнула рукой.

— Не обращай внимания, обычное братско-сестринское злословие. У тебя разве не так с твоим братом?

— Нет. — Лицо Трауна сделалось несколько напряжённым, даже печальным. — Я горжусь Трассом. Но возможно он говорит обо мне с другими так же, как ты говоришь о своих родичах. У него есть полное право на это.

На этот раз уже Зиара задела его больную тему. С Трассом они не были знакомы лично, но от Зилувии, недавно ставшей синдиком, она знала, что это серьёзный молодой чисс, осторожный и умный. Про него говорили, что он далеко пойдёт… если старший брат не утопит его карьеру вместе со своей.  
Видимо Траун тоже не раз это слышал.

Зиара подумала, что впервые на её памяти он испытывает какие-то эмоции из-за чужого мнения. Ей стало интересно, важно ли Трауну хоть немного, что она думает о нём.  
Спрашивать она, разумеется, не стала. 

— В общем, отказ я не принимаю. К тому же, тебе нужно учиться бывать на светских раутах, это пригодится.

Траун, кажется, всё ещё сомневался, но спорить не стал.

— Я не придаю большого значения тому, где начинать новый год. В поместье Митт меня не пригласили, поэтому я предпочту Иризи, — просто ответил он. 

***

— Девственник, не определившийся в предпочтениях, — негромко резюмировал Зифари, глядя в спину Трауна. К счастью, Зилувиа отвлекала того разговором, и услышать он точно не мог.  
Зиара закатила глаза. Иногда она терпеть не могла брата, — слишком много в нём было напускного цинизма. Она подозревала, что он, смирившись с тем, как они, близнецы, похожи внешне, прикладывал все усилия чтобы отличаться от неё во всём остальном.

— Я не об этом у тебя спрашивала.

— Ты спросила, что я о нём думаю. Я думаю ровно это. — Зифари убрал выбившуюся прядь за ухо. Его густые иссиня-чёрные волосы стали ещё длиннее с тех пор как Зиара видела его в последний раз. И носил он их так же, как она — распущенными.   
Никто из них не хотел расставаться с любимой причёской, и каждый надеялся, что второй близнец сдастся.  
Скоро это будет уже не важно...

— Не люблю когда ты прикидываешься дураком, оставь это для своих антикваров. 

Зифари вздохнул.

— Ну, что я могу сказать такого, о чём ты сама не знаешь? Он тёмная лошадка, это всё, что мне известно от других. Что я вижу сам: манеры есть, но нет привычки ими пользоваться. Простолюдин до мозга костей: знает много красивых слов, но произносит их с ренторским говором, это просто смешно. Митт явно мало им занимались, решили вложиться в младшего. Однако, его не выбросили из семьи при первом удобном случае, значит кто-то считает его ценным. 

— Ты думаешь, для Иризи это было бы… невыгодное вложение? — Зиаре не нравилось так говорить о Трауне, но это был язык, который Зифари хорошо понимал.

— Ты думаешь, его захотят видеть в Иризи потому что он подающий надежды офицер?— брат усмехнулся, его глаза блеснули. — У нас уже есть такой.

Зиара нахмурилась. Она догадывалась, куда он ведёт, и ей это не нравилось.

— Через неделю не будет ни одного.

— Вот именно. Моя версия: ему предложат перейти в Иризи, но это будет всего лишь попытка удержать тебя. Вы мило смотритесь рядом: красивые, юные, талантливые...

— Замолчи.

Она совсем забыла, что это слово действует на Зифари ровно наоборот.

— Просто представь: он заимел бы кровную связь с Иризи, ты — его, а флоту пришлось бы утереться, потому что подобные браки флотом не расторгаются.

— С чего ты взял, что он мне нужен?

— Значит не нужен? Я могу забрать?

— Не воображай, что ты такой неотразимый. К тому же, ему это не интересно.

Зифари снисходительно покачал головой.

— Милая, я случайно коснулся его руки, и он вздрогнул, словно его током ударили. Ему не интересно с тобой и твоей ва… 

Зиара прицельно ткнула его локтем в бок. Защитится он, естественно, не успел.

— Ох, за что…

— Споткнулся? — нарочито громко спросила Зиара, придерживая его за плечо, пока он хватал воздух. — Наверное корень.

Траун обернулся, но ничего не сказал. Разговор с Зилувией занимал его больше. Кажется, они обсуждали какую-то историческую битву, но Зиара была уверена, что сестра пытается выудить что-то о семье Митт.

Она не так себе представляла возвращение домой. Надеялась, что сможет в одиночестве погулять по любимым местам, молча попрощаться. Трауна она взяла не в последнюю очередь для того чтобы отвлекал домашних, пресекал неловкие разговоры о том, что уход из семьи не значит разрыв всех связей…

Зиара ненавидела эти беседы. Она знала, что формально никто не может запретить ей общаться с Иризи. Но поступать так — неприлично. Ни она сама, ни родные не будут нарушать приличия ради совместного ужина, точно не в первые несколько лет.   
Этот день ч’иадан — последний.

Она думала, что, захваченные важностью момента, родичи станут другими. Более… искренними. Но родители всё так же предпочитали дома не говорить ни о чём важнее недавних новостей, дедушка оккупировал всё внимание Трауна, Зифари язвил, а Зилувиа хвастала своими политическими победами. Всё, что она услышала от них по поводу повышения: “Поздравляю” и “Ар’алани… звучит очень изящно”.  
Да, Зиара осталась одна. Но в то же время всем что-то нужно было от неё, постоянно. Например, эта прогулка, потому что Зилувии просто необходимо чтобы кто-то отвлекал Зифари пока она демонстрирует Трауну парк и пруд и естественные сталагмиты, которые так изящно вписались… в общем, пока она проводит разведку боем.

— Зифари… помнишь, как в детстве ты хотел чтобы я исчезла? — спросила Зиара, глядя, как живые деревья в аллее постепенно сменяются каменными. 

— Хочешь спросить, рад ли я, что это наконец случится? Конечно рад. 

Краем глаза она увидела, что Зифари улыбается, но это была не обычная его саркастическая усмешка. 

— Ну что могут дать тебе Иризи? Ты давно уже там. — Он поднял палец, указывая наверх. — Я много путешествую, "приумножаю сокровища семьи", как говорит дедушка, но для меня космос просто скучная мёртвая дыра, а корабли — средство передвижения. Ты другая. Ты видишь во всём этом жизнь.

— Но это не семья. — Зиара заложила руки за спину, попыталась зацепиться за ремень, по привычке, но ремня не было: она забыла, что утром надела штатскую одежду и короткий жакет в цветах Иризи. — Отношение ко мне изменится. Помнишь, как ты, после ссоры с отцом, хотел уйти к Чаф? Рассказывал мне, чего ты опасаешься...

Зифари отмахнулся.

— Это другое. Я думал, что мне есть к кому уйти. Оказалось, этот кто-то думал иначе. Но тебя действительно ждут во флоте.

Он говорил с ней, но смотрел на Трауна, задумчиво, оценивающе. Словно прикидывал что-то… Зиаре стало неприятно.  
Все в этом доме, кроме неё и дедушки, рассматривали Трауна как дорогой артефакт, прикидывая его цену, полезность, выгоду от его приобретения. Неужто они так же думали о ней и друг о друге…  
Во флоте она отвыкла от этого.

Траун и Зилувиа остановились в конце аллеи, где каменные деревья окончательно теряли форму, как оплывшие свечи, и превращались в сталагмиты. Дальше темнело естественное подземное озеро.

— ...одно большое произведение искусства, — говорила Зилувиа. В кои-то веки она оказалась ниже собеседника, и ей явно доставляло удовольствие смотреть на Трауна снизу вверх. — Фанн'рив'инрокини проектировала и ваяла эту аллею не меньше года… верно, Зифари? 

— Два года. — Зифари нацепил свою самую обаятельную улыбку. — Если прижать ухо, можно услышать, как дышит Ксилла. 

Он наклонился к камню и закрыл глаза. На секунду его лицо стало таким спокойным, каким Зиара никогда не видела его раньше. Она не могла представить, как он, и пары минут не способный провести в одиночестве, гуляет здесь, слушая сталагмиты, но кажется многое изменилось за эти годы.  
Траун смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу, пристально, будто запоминая, как синий шёлк сливается с серым камнем. Зифари открыл глаза и взгляды их встретились. Он снова улыбнулся.

— Приятный звук. Попробуете?

— Благодарю, в другой раз. — Траун отвернулся чуть быстрее, чем было прилично. Зиара не могла не заметить. Он… нервничал?

Она почувствовала досаду и раздражение. Этот Зифари! Как он не понимает, что его флирт может быть неприятен? Траун очевидно не привык к такому.

— Может быть вернёмся? — предложила она. — Купаться сегодня холодно.

— Купаться здесь? — Зилувиа наморщила нос. — Никогда в жизни. Траун, вы видели зелёный лабиринт? Это прекрасно…

— Не имел удовольствия, — вежливо ответил он, и позволил Зилувии увлечь себя обратно.

Зифари проводил их взглядом. Он выглядел абсолютно довольным.

— Твой Траун или обладает бесконечным терпением, или бесконечно растерян.

— Потому что вы атаковали его с двух флангов. Но как показывает практика, ему просто нужно время собраться, и тогда он вам устроит. — Зиаре окончательно разонравился этот разговор. Она отстала, делая вид, что завязывает шнурок, и, дождавшись, пока останется одна, прижалась ухом к сталагмиту.

Сначала она слышала только ветер, поднятый системой искусственной погоды, да рокот косилки где-то вдалеке, но постепенно звуки растворились, остался лишь ровный гул, словно там, у ядра планеты, бушевало море…

В детстве она любила сказки о тайном океане, в который, спасаясь от первого ледникового периода, ушли все огромные подводные существа. Они всё ещё там, во тьме, бьют хвостами, вздымая волны, и камни улавливают их голоса, но однажды они снова вырвутся на свободу, и начнётся совсем другая эпоха...

Больше ей этого не услышать. Ар'алани принадлежит космосу, а космос всегда молчит. Единственный звук в нём — собственное загнанное дыхание в ловушке шлема.

Она погладила камень на прощание, и отвернулась. Пора было вытаскивать Трауна из зелёного лабиринта.

***

За всю неделю им с Трауном не удалось перекинуться и парой слов. Словно все Иризи обрадовались возможности не говорить с ней, и насели на него с удвоенной энергией.   
Всё шло по плану, но ей не нравилось то, как невозмутимо Траун принимал это внимание и полностью отдался ему. Зиара как-будто перестала для него существовать.  
Единственное, что, кажется, до сих пор нервировало его — внимание Зифари. Зиара заметила, что он старается держаться от брата на расстоянии, не оставаться с ним наедине, хотя и не против долгих разговоров об искусстве.  
Зифари, занимавшийся кроме юридических обязаностей, увеличением семейной коллекции, легко мог эти разговоры поддерживать, подстраиваясь под собеседника. Подстраивался он не только в интересах: Зиара заметила, что он начал одеваться сдержаннее: сменил тяжёлую парчу со сложной, яркой вышивкой на однотонные тёмные ткани, тщательнее выбирал аксессуары. Словно переделывал себя, пытаясь угадать вкусы своей "цели". Или скрывал что-то о себе. Она вспомнила, что любовь к вычурности ему привил любовник из Чаф… но забыла, что нравилось самому Зифари. Наверное он и сам забыл.

Ей в эти дни тоже пришлось задуматься о моде: прибыло для финальной примерки её платье. Мать, отбывшая по делам на Коперо, попросила Зилувию заведовать этим деликатным делом.   
"Ты будешь выглядеть идеально", — сказала она, нежно сжав руки Зиары на прощание.   
Зиара улыбнулась и подтвердила, что да, будет.   
У всех в этой семье были свои приоритеты.

Для неё готово было платье с открытыми плечами, пышное, чёрное как Хаос, мерцающее при каждом движении. Символ того, что дом Иризи отдаёт её навсегда Доминиону и звёздам.

Зилувиа помогла ей втиснуться в жёсткий лиф и застегнуть невидимые крючки спереди.

— Для таких платьев у тебя слишком мускулистые руки, — резюмировала она. — Надеюсь, шаль всё скроет. Причёску я сделаю тебе сама: ничего сложного и вычурного, в конце концов, ты офицер. Я, кстати, была за парадный мундир, не хочу упрёков во фривольности.... 

Зиара пожала плечами, рассматривая себя в тройное ростовое зеркало.

— Мне нравится. Мундир и так всегда со мной, не знаю, когда снова получится надеть платье.

Сестра была права: лиф хоть и приподнял её грудь, утянул талию, делая силуэт более изящным, но годы тренировок не прошли бесследно: её тело стало телом воина, а платье больше подходило нежной девушке, впервые выходящей в свет. Значит вот какой она осталась для родных..

— Ты выбирала фасон?

— Матушка. Ты что, согласилась неглядя? — Зилувиа достала из футляра ожерелье, критически осмотрела и положила обратно, придвинула следующий футляр.

— Было много работы. Знаешь, что меня утомляет в этом доме? — Зиара подняла волосы, оценивая эффект. — Постоянные разговоры. Как-будто все чиссы только и делают что болтают, а больше никто ничем не занимается. Работаем только мы, военные.

— Примерно это сказал твой гость вчера за ужином, хоть и в других выражениях. Кажется, вы с ним слишком… переопылились.

Зиара нахмурилась. Вчера речь зашла о безопасности и внешней политике, — Зилувиа как всегда свернула весь разговор на темы, интересные ей. Она явно провоцировала Трауна, и если бы Зиара "случайно" не разлила на него соус, уже сегодня вся Ксилла знала бы о его взглядах на предупредительные удары.

— При чём здесь Траун? Вам с Зифари что, дали задание его скомпрометировать? Из-за вашей стычки с Митт в совете?

Зилувиа достала из очередного футляра мерцающую кристальную звезду на цепочке, подняла её к свету.

— О, этот мальчик сам себя скомпрометирует рано или поздно, ему даже помогать не нужно. К тому же я регулярно вижу как бесится из-за него Турфиан, и это греет мне душу. Нет, мы просто гадаем, зачем ты снова его позвала.

Зиара взяла у неё звезду и приложила к груди. Драгоценность матери, часть гарнитура в котором она выходила замуж. Ей будет приятно…

"Почему я всё время думаю о том, что будет приятно другим? Они уже как тени, а скоро совсем перестанут для меня существовать".

— Я… боялась остаться наедине со своими эмоциями, — призналась она, глядя на Зилувию из зеркала. — Но вместо меня Траун отвлекает вас... ты можешь как-то держать братца подальше от него? Это становится неприлично.

— Зифари много работал в этом году, он заслужил небольшое приключение с соблазнением невинности. Я думаю ты сделала ему отличный подарок на ч'иадан.

— Странно. — Зиара не сводила с сестры глаз, пытаясь найти в её лице хоть что-то… настоящее. Всё, что Зилувиа показывала миру — идеальный фасад. Она была как утончённая ожившая статуя, холодная и жестокая. Каждый жест выверен, ни одной случайной складочки на одежде.  
Для Зифари не существовало ничего важного, для неё — ничего важнее собственной персоны.

— Странно, что ты всё ещё ищешь моего одобрения, хотя терпеть меня не можешь?

Это тоже не производило на Зилувию впечатления. Но Зиара вдруг расслабилась.

— Много чести, обычно я о тебе вообще не думаю. Сделаешь что-нибудь с моими ногтями? На прощание. Раньше тебе это нравилось...

— Зифари был прав: ты стала ужасно сентиментальной перед расставанием. — Зилувиа взяла её руку в свою, но не для ласки, а оценивая фронт работ.— Это странно, глупо и вовсе на тебя не похоже.

— Что здесь глупого? — Зиара едва не выдернула руку и не послала сестрицу ко всем созданиям ночи.

— Ты боишься остаться одна и старательно ищешь поддержки у нас, хотя мы не в состоянии тебе её дать. Того же, кто способен, ты игнорируешь и ревнуешь к Зифари. Мой совет: обгони брата и переспи со своим офицером первой.

— Бесплатного представления не получишь. — Зиара наклонилась за выпавшей шпилькой, чтобы сестра не увидела румянец.

Переспать с Трауном… конечно такая мысль у неё возникала, ещё в академии. Но поход в музей в всё расставил по местам: либо Траун не интересовался лично ей, либо никем вообще.   
Она, впрочем, редко жалела, что ничего не вышло: в отношениях её больше привлекали "гражданские", для которых она была этакой воительницей, волнующим приключением. С флотскими секс был более рутинным, в перерывах между вахтами, а отношений не получалось вообще. С Трауном не могло выйти ни того ни другого.

— Я говорю о том, что потеряв нас, ты поскучаешь, но не расстроишься. Мы остаёмся в прошлом: просто призраки, голоса из-под земли. С ним же вы живёте в одном мире, потерять его тебе страшнее. — Зилувиа покачала изящной головкой. — Любовь делает нас такими глупыми и уязвимыми…

— Не знаю, о чём ты, — холодно возразила Зиара, и бросила хрустальную звезду в сестру. — Тут нужно починить замок. 

***

Она в очередной раз медитировала в додзё, когда вошёл Траун. Она знала, что это он, даже не открывая глаз: только Траун полностью менял шаг, входя на татами.   
Зиара слышала, как он разминается, и это окончательно вывело её из медитации, хотя она предпочла остаться с закрытыми глазами.

Вот он подходит к стойке с оружием, снимает боевой шест…

Она скорее догадалась, чем услышала. И вовремя выставила руку.

— Я полагаю, это означает положительный ответ? — спросил Траун, выбирая оружие для себя.

Зиара поборола желание хлестнуть его концом посоха под колени.

— Тот, кто прерывает чужую медитацию, ничего положительного не заслуживает.

— Сидеть с закрытыми глазами — ещё не значит медитировать. Так мы начнём?

Зиара громко и нарочито вздохнула, но согласилась. Иначе бы он, чего доброго, спросил, для чего ей тогда сидеть в додзё.

Траун выбрал тонфа, как всегда. Ему нравилось это оружие, он изучал его, пытался раскрыть полный его потенциал. Зиара этого не понимала: обычные палки, что в них такого? Но вслух не критиковала. У каждого своя форма и предмет медитации.

Они разошлись, поклонились друг другу.   
Зиара сразу решила не давать ему спуску. Но как бы яростно она ни атаковала, он каждый раз умудрялся исчезать из-под прямого удара.  
Когда она поняла, какую ошибку совершила, было уже поздно: она так увлеклась, пытаясь довести до конца хоть одну атаку, что не заметила, как он просто загонял её. Устала, замешкалась… и пропустила решающий удар. Траун не прощал ошибок.

В следующем раунде Зиара сделала вид, что попалась на тот же манёвр, но как только Траун попытался выйти, наконец, из защиты, обрушилась на него с новыми силами. Стоило ему сделаться менее устойчивым, как она тут же швырнула его на пол, приставив конец шеста к горлу.

Траун улыбнулся.

— Никакие другие тренировки так меня не вознаграждают. Ты всегда способна меня удивить. 

Зиара протянула ему руку, помогая подняться.

— Какой высокомерный комплимент! Научился у Зифари?

— Иризи’фар’инрокини не показался мне высокомерным. — Траун принял помощь, и снова отошёл на позицию. — Я думаю, ты часто несправедлива к нему.

Зиара прищурилась.

— Неужели? Может быть мне лучше знать?

Она сделала обманный выпад, но Траун не купился.

— Не бывает непредвзятых братьев и сестёр.

— А ты, значит, считаешь себя непредвзятым?

Они кружили по татами, не сводя глаз друг с друга, но никто не пытался атаковать. Зиара вновь подумала, что Траун, с обнажённым торсом и упавшими на лоб волосами выглядит сексуально. Но догадывается ли он об этом?  
Ей вдруг стало тревожно. А если Зифари откроет ему что-то, чего она никогда не сможет? Брат был… другим, полной её противоположностью.  
С чего вдруг Трауну защищать его, если ничего не происходит...

— Я обязан отвечать на этот вопрос?

Зиара вздохнула и едва удержалась чтобы не кинуться на него. Нет. Сейчас он готов был к атаке.

— Не утруждайся, догадываюсь, что ты ответишь.

Больше они не разговаривали. Траун переключился на более агрессивную тактику, но заметно было, что он скучает. Они сражались друг с другом сотни раз, и если для Зиары каждый бой с ним был головоломкой, для Трауна это стало рутиной.

После очередного поражения Зиара подняла руки, сдаваясь.

— Всё, достаточно. Я же вижу, что тебе скучно со мной.

Это прозвучало не так, как она хотела.

— Я имею в виду, что, для тебя я предсказуемый противник.

— Это не так. — Траун пригладил волосы. — Я побеждаю потому что мыслями ты не здесь. 

Зиара пожала плечами.

— У меня много проблем, есть о чём подумать. Извини. 

— И я — одна из этих проблем? Я могу уехать.

Зиара почувствовала укол вины. Сама ведь притащила его, и сама же недовольна.   
Она бросила Трауну тёплое полотенце из корзины.

— Тебе же нравится здесь. 

— Да, я не устаю изучать архитектуру поместья. В отличие от Митт, Иризи не пытаются скрыть, что они под землёй: везде присутствуют подземные мотивы: высокие потолки, но при этом полумрак, колонны из драгоценных камней, встречающихся лишь на большой глубине, бугристый материал стен, сталактиты в малом зале.

— Искусственные. 

— И тем не менее. Особняк Иризи — словно сокровищница подземных недр. Очевидный намёк на то, что эта семья связана с горнодобывающей промышленностью и гордится этим. Но кроме всего прочего, это указывает на честность с собой. Что интересно.

Зиара нахмурилась.

— О чём ты? — спросила она, хотя уже знала ответ.

Траун медленно отёр лицо и шею, выигрывая время на ответ.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, но среди Иризи я пока не встретил никого, кто был бы честен с собой, кроме главы семьи, который, кстати, и занимался реставрацией поместья.

— Как интересно. — Зиара скрестила руки на груди. — А по-моему занимается самообманом тот, кто не замечает очевидного, идя на поводу у своих желаний. Зифари не кажется тебе высокомерным потому что он подстраивается под тебя, но дай ему то, что он хочет, и он тут же начнёт об тебя ноги вытирать. Не знаю, как ты, но мой брат не ценит тех, кто его любит.

— "Не знаю, как ты…" — задумчиво повторил Траун. — Ясно. Но я не смогу дать Зифари то, чего он хочет. И никто не в силах дать то, что ему на самом деле нужно… так почему эта ситуация настолько беспокоит тебя?

Зиара перевела дух. Значит Траун всё понимает. Но почему тогда просто не отказать Зифари? Что это за игра?

— Она меня не беспокоит. Ты взрослый человек и можешь делать всё, что хочешь. Мне всё равно.

— Ясно, — кивнул Траун. — Ещё раз спасибо за тренировку.

Он протёр тонфа и, вернув их на место, вышел. По нему непонятно было, обидел его ответ или нет. Зиара заставила себя думать, что ей действительно всё равно.

Пока из всех пустых разговоров, которые ей пришлось вытерпеть, этот оказался особенно пустым. 

***  
После душа ей захотелось найти Трауна, сказать, что на самом деле ей не всё равно, есть причина… она ещё не знала, как расскажет об этом, но надеялась, что он поможет ей найти правильные слова.

Прислуга сказала ей, что Трауна видели в гроте — пещерном саду, разбитом на берегах подземной реки.  
Грот был спроектирован так, чтобы казаться диким местом, которое можно найти лишь случайно, хотя из особняка к нему вела хрустальная галерея, уходившая в каменную стену. Небольшой проход в скале, — и попавшему в грот открывалось нагромождение поросших мягким изумрудным мхом камней, на которых росли карликовые деревья и кусты: словно семена случайно попали в пещеру и проросли вопреки всему.  
Искусственные солнечные лучи каждый день проникали через разломы в сводах грота, независимо от погоды. Ночью их сменяли лучи лунные. В центре, на островке среди играющих пёстрых рыб, стояли три статуи, выхваченные потоком света: три женщины в богатых одеждах. Издалека из можно было принять за живых.

Траун, стоял на берегу, заложив руки за спину, и внимательно рассматривал их.  
Зиара хотела обойти камень, за которым стояла, и привлечь его внимание, но из тени к Трауну подошла совсем другая фигура.  
Зифари.  
Он пришёл со стороны воды, и в своём аквамариновом и сером казался продолжением реки.

— Вы уже догадались, что они символизируют, — сказал он, становясь рядом и копируя позу Трауна.

— Полагаю, дама на троне, укрытая золотой вуалью — ауродий, благородный металл, основа вашего благосостояния. Дама в сияющих доспехах, протягивающая ей меч — дуний, металл, позволивший Иризи стать достаточно влиятельными чтобы войти в состав правящих семей, и получить необходимые связи с флотом.

— Ну, это несложно. А третья?

— Девушка, сидящая поодаль… думаю, это лютеций. Она скрывает лицо, на её одежде нет символов дома Иризи. Лютеций чрезвычайно редкий металл, Иризи не связывают с ним своё благополучие, хотя он нередко выручал вас. 

— Кто-то хорошо сделал домашнюю работу… да, это богатства нашей семьи. Но наше главное богатство — братья и сёстры. Ты стал бы украшением Иризи.

Зифари коснулся его плеча. Даже со своего места Зиара увидела, как Траун напрягся. Он не изменил позу, только повернул голову, словно выполнял равнение на параде.

— Я так не… —начал он, но Зифари подался вперёд и прервал его поцелуем.

Зиара стиснула кулаки, кровь прилила к её щекам. Самое время выйти и напомнить братцу его место…  
...вот только Траун не оценил бы такого вмешательства.  
То, что сделал Зифари, было по меньшей мере грубо. Существовали приличные ритуалы ухаживания, когда обе стороны явно провозглашали свои намерения и придерживались определённых правил. Траун имел полное право вызвать Зифари на дуэль за оскорбление. Но вместо этого повернулся к нему всем телом, осторожно коснулся щёк, волос…  
Это были совсем не его движения. Будто что-то уже случилось с ним, что-то непоправимое.

— Это не последнее… что я могу тебе показать… — вполголоса промурлыкал Зифари, разрывая поцелуй, но не отстраняясь. — Искусство это ещё не всё в жизни. 

Его рука скользнула между их телами вниз, и Траун снова замер.  
Зиара не видела, что происходит, но по движению локтя Зифари догадывалась.

— Я не думаю, что кто-то будет рад… застать нас… — Траун наконец справился с собой. 

— Ты боишься, что нас застанут? Или боишься почувствовать нечто новое? Не беспокойся, сюда давно никто не заглядывает. 

Зиара скривилась от банальности этих слов. Оказавшись за пределами Доминиона она впервые узнала, что чиссы не придают сексу и сотой доли той важности что все остальные расы. Впервые услышала шуточки о "фригидности" своего вида.  
Видели бы эти жители Хаоса сейчас Зифари! 

— Значит сюда никто не заглядывает… — Траун бережно отвёл его руку… и вдруг одним движением, опрокинул Зифари на изумрудный мох, мгновенно оказываясь сверху, прижимая обе его руки за запястья над головой.  
Зифари попытался вырваться, но безуспешно.  
Зиара даже на расстоянии чувствовала его панику, хотя видела: Траун держит его и вполовину не так крепко как мог бы. Так снежная кошка играет с перепуганным кроликом киари: прижимает мягкой лапой, делая вид, что не выпустит когти если он попробует сбежать.

— Я слышал поговорку одного далёкого варварского народа: "тот, кто выходит на охоту, становится одновременно и жертвой". — Траун разжал хватку и взял Зифари за подбородок. Тот приподнялся на локтях, как зачарованный.

— Ч… что это значит?

— Ты был так увлечён своей позицией охотника, преследующего нерешительную жертву… но кто на кого охотился на самом деле? — Траун усмехнулся, но Зиара знала, что взгляд остался взглядом снежной кошки. 

Зифари сглотнул.

— Значит вся эта неловкость… право слово... сестрица не предупреждала, что ты можешь быть так коварен. 

— Это не коварство Я стратег. Если я выступаю в битву, то ищу способ сразить противника.

На этот раз усмехнулся Зифари, немного овладевший собой.

— Невинностью меня ещё не соблазняли, ты угадал. Пожалуй, я сражён.

— Ещё нет. — Траун сжал его челюсть сильнее, наклонился. — Забудь о невинности, это блеф. Я разрушу тебя, но ты будешь умолять...

Зиара не выдержала. Она круто развернулась и вышла из грота, даже не заботясь, слышат ли её. Это они должны были думать о приличиях, в конце концов!

Она остановилась только посреди хрустального коридора. Нужно было вернуться, стащить Трауна с Зифари и устроить обоим разнос, потому что никто из них не имел права…

— ...не цифровые репродукции, а уникальный альбом ограниченного тиража, — услышала она голос брата и обернулась. Зифари и Траун шли к ней неспеша, беседуя о каком-то фолианте как ни в чём не бывало. 

Только на нижней губе Зифари запеклась крошечная капля крови, как драгоценный камень.

— Ты собираешься в грот? — спросил Зифари, улыбаясь. Он просто не мог сдержать радостную улыбку, да неособенно и старался. — Вот это неожиданность!

— Хотела почитать в тишине. Но если у вас есть идея получше… — Ей не хотелось оставлять их вдвоём. Зифари нахмурился, открыл рот чтобы отказать, но Траун его опередил.

— Ты обещала показать мне свои работы в восточном крыле. Кажется мы до них так и не добрались. 

— Да… — Зифари справился с собой.— Я тоже их не видел. Никогда не понимал твоих скульптур.

— Думаю, Траун тебе объяснит, — бросила Зиара. Она победила, но почему-то не испытывала удовольствия.

***

Ч'иадан подбирался всё ближе: на клумбы высаживали заранее заготовленные цветы: каждая композиция представляла уникальную флору разных уголков Ксиллы, такую, какой она была до последнего ледникового периода.  
Зиара никогда раньше не видела этих приготовлений: когда ей случалось отмечать начало года дома, семья, обычно, выбиралась в адан'афар — "дом цветения", откуда лучше всего наблюдать как за неделю снежная пустыня превращается в жаркий цветущий луг… и снова умирает.  
Дедушка говорил, что это поучительное, философское зрелище, но для молодёжи это был в основном способ целую неделю гулять по горам и предаваться ничегонеделанию.  
Зиара и теперь могла бы валяться на полу с бутылкой сладкого вина и вазой фруктов, но в поместье это было бы абсолютно не то.   
Вместо этого она помогала украшать цветочными гирляндами бальный зал.  
Траун иногда появлялся тоже, хотя мыслями явно был где-то далеко. За работой они не разговаривали. Зиара ждала, что он сам нарушит молчание, но этого так и не случилось.

Связывая цветочные стебли она нет-нет да и кидала на него взгляды исподтишка.

_"Я разрушу тебя, но ты будешь умолять"..._

Это было совсем не похоже на сдержанного Трауна, которого она знала. Теперь его спокойствие казалось ей притворством. Значит только какому-то Зифари позволено видеть его настоящим?! Он этого не заслужил! 

Она надеялась, что к самому кануну ч'иадан её ярость уляжется, уступит место светлой грусти… но даже в тот самый вечер, поправляя платье и готовясь выйти к гостям, тренируя перед зеркалом вежливую улыбку и наклон головы, внутри она горела от ярости.

***  
Воспитание, разумеется, победило. Она здоровалась со знакомыми и с теми, кого ей представляли, отвечала на поздравления и заносила в квестис приглашения на танец.  
Иризи пригласили на ч'иадан представителей всех правящих домов, и некоторых бывших вассалов, давно отделившихся, но сохранивших дружеские отношения.  
Зал, в честь праздника весны напоминал цветущую клумбу: дома, естественно, пытались перещеголять друг друга яркостью и роскошью. Настоящая причина, по которой они собрались — возможность обменяться сплетнями и наладить неформальные связи, показать богатство, продемонстрировать, что с ними стоит считаться.  
Зиара, покидавшая семью Иризи, их больше не интересовала. И, как она с облегчением поняла, они теперь интересовали её так же мало.

У колонны она заметила юношу, носившего цвета Митт. Он явно никогда не бывал здесь раньше, и всё время всматривался в толпу, словно искал кого-то.   
Зиара узнала этот изгиб бровей и форму губ и ровную линию носа: Трасс действительно был похож на старшего брата, хотя казался мягче. Длинные волосы, отливающие в мягком свете скорее синим, чем чёрным, и золотая цветущая ветвь, нарисованная на щеке по случаю ч'иадан, придавали ему особенно романтичный вид.   
Почему Зифари не нацелился на этого брата…

Траун, кажется, так и не заметил его: его вниманием завладел какой-то другой Митт, которого, очевидно, невежливо было перебивать.

Зиара думала, что Траун по случаю праздника оденется во что-то парадное, в цвета своего дома, но ошиблась. На нём была всё та же чёрная офицерская форма, украшенная, впрочем, золотым и алым аксельбантами. На его нижних веках алели росчерки фаал'керу — "кровавые слёзы ярости", — немного архаично и церемониально, но всё ещё приемлемое украшение для военного.   
Зиару его внешний вид оскорбил сильнее, чем она ожидала, — кто он такой чтобы противопоставлять себя роскоши правящих домов? Вечно ему надо быть не таким как все!

— Ты в форме, — заметила она, дождавшись, пока синдик Митт уйдёт.

— Это неуместно? — Траун чуть нахмурился. — Я заметил здесь и других офицеров в форме.

— А "слёзы ярости" тебе зачем? Собираешься объявить кому-то войну?

— Их рисуют не только объявляя войну, это знак верности и небезразличия к Доминиону. Если ты помнишь, легенда гласит, что адмирал Эн'эриа плакал кровавыми слезами, отступая с...

— Невероятно интересно. Кстати, Митт'рас'сафис, в отличие от тебя, просто прелесть: весь этот бархат, вышивка... — Зиара изобразила улыбку. — И почему ты хоть раз в жизни не можешь быть как все? Например, одеться во что-нибудь шикарное по случаю приёма.

— Думаю, брат озаботился костюмом заранее. Я, в отличие от него, узнал о приглашении гораздо позже.

Зиара открыла рот, и тут же закрыла. 

Он не пытался выделиться. Ему просто было нечего больше надеть.

Ей стало стыдно, и от этого она разозлилась на Трауна ещё сильнее.

— Кстати, где Зифари? Мне казалось, он пришёл с тобой.

— Это не так. Скорее всего он сейчас общается с кем-то более важным для него.

В этой фразе не было и тени ревности. Траун просто констатировал факт. 

— Не похоже на него: упустить возможность покрасоваться рядом с офицером.

— Ты единственный офицер, рядом с которым он должен сегодня быть. — Траун серьёзно взглянул на неё. — Я напомню ему об этом при встрече. 

— Не надо. Завтра будет начнётся новый год, мы с тобой улетим отсюда, и никогда больше не вернёмся. Но сегодня канун ч'иадан, праздник. Я не хочу никому напоминать об… Ар'алани. Не хочу расстраивать.

— Ты не вернёшься. 

— Прости?

— Ты не вернёшься сюда, мне же ничего не мешает это сделать, — спокойно ответил Траун, поправляя манжеты. 

Зиара почувствовала, как пылают щёки. Это ещё что?! Он огрызается? Нет, он имеет право, но… теперь он делал это иначе, и понятно, кто его научил.  
Ей захотелось найти Зифари, схватить за волосы и от души повозить лицом по полу.  
Как в детстве, когда он отбирал у неё игрушки.

— Мне нужно выпить, — невпопад сказала она, и ушла.

Её хватило на два танца и несколько банальных разговоров. Дальше Зиара общалась только с бокалами игристого вина, потому что они не предавали её и не дерзили.  
Но бокалов было мало.

В конце концов она поднялась в комнаты Зилувии. Там должна была лежать фляжка, она точно знала.

Сестра осталась верна себе: фляжка нашлась среди бесконечных флаконов с духами, и содержала нечто настолько крепкое, что даже не каждый механик с нижних палуб осилил бы.

Зиара сбросила туфли и легла на ковёр, закинув ноги на стену. Ар'алани уже не сможет вести себя вот так, даже когда никто не видит. Она должна служить примером. Вдохновением.   
В первую очередь для самой себя.   
Но сегодня ч'иадан.   
Она вспомнила легенды о том, как десятки тысяч лет назад, во время первых ледниковых периодов ч'иадан отмечали безумными кровавыми оргиями, сражениями не на жизнь, а на смерть и охотой на пленников из Хаоса. Это была разрядка на весь год вперёд, что-то, о чём никогда не говорят и не вспоминают. Чиссы славятся сдержанностью, их жестокость и ярость скрыты под маской пристойности так же надёжно, как Ксилла подо льдом, как древние киты-убийцы под слоем камня.

Она вспомнила каплю крови на губе Зифари, и поморщилась, представив боль от такого укуса.  
Его жестокость.

_"Я разрушу тебя…"_

Но Зифари не издал ни звука тогда. Иначе она услышала бы.  
Неужто ему понравилось… или он просто стерпел? Ради чего-то, одному ему известного…  
Глупый брат.

Зиара отбросила опустевшую фляжку и попыталась встать, но это оказалось сложнее, чем она думала.  
Всё неправильно… нужно защитить Зифари… нет, защитить Трауна… нет, сказать Трауну, что он не имеет права…   
Нет.  
Нужно идти и улыбаться всем. И танцевать. И закончить уже эту ночь, и покончить с Зиарой раз и навсегда! К Хаосу всё это! И этот дом и эту семью… они ещё поймут, кого потеряли, но будет поздно!  
И Траун… Зифари… нужно разобраться с ними.

Она вполне успешно и даже грациозно добралась до бального зала.  
Время подходило к полуночи, поэтому, хоть музыка всё ещё звучала, гости рассеялись по поместью, и танцевать остались немногие.  
Траун беседовал о чём-то со своим братом. Подойдя, Зиара расслышала только его последние слова, что-то о синдиках и политике.

— Это скучно, — резюмировала она. — Ты — скучный.

— Возможно. Прошу прощения, Трасс. Я обещал Зиаре танец и слишком долго избегал выполнять обещание.

Трасс взглянул на Зиару с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

— Наверное тяжело в таком юном возрасте принять командование, — вежливо сказал он.

— Тяжелее терпеть твоего брата, — ответила Зиара, и нежно сжала его руку в мягкой перчатке. — Но ты — прелесть.

Трасс приподнял бровь, но не прокомментировал. Извинившись, он отошёл, и, как заметила Зиара, тут же попался в когти Зилувии. 

Траун чуть отставил локоть.

— Если ты обопрёшься о мою руку, никто не заметит твоего состояния, — негромко сказал он.

— О, пошёл ты, — пробормотала Зиара, элегантно принимая приглашение. 

— Может быть выйдем в сад? 

— Нет, я настроена танцевать. И я буду. Но только что-то не очень сложное… чтобы не слишком много фигур, а то я просто чокнусь! Ты ведь умеешь танцевать?

— Разумеется. Я ни в чём не могу посрамить дом Митт.

— Ну да, конечно. Прости, иногда я забываю, что ты… не такой же как я.

— Прошу прощения?

— Не кровный. Постоянно должен что-то доказывать. Не рос в этой ледяной пещере, которую называют сем… о, музыка. Ну наконец-то!

Траун был не лучшим танцором, ему ещё не хватало лёгкости, от непривычки он был слишком сосредоточен на своих движениях, но Зиара была уверена, что со стороны из пара смотрится идеально. 

— Ты лучше сражаешься чем танцуешь,— всё равно сказала она.

— В первом у меня больше опыта.

— Я могла бы тебя потренировать.

— Кажется, нам придётся расстаться.

— Что?

— Это танец со сменой партнёров.

Траун одним движением передал Зиару другому, и она заметила, что её место занял Зифари. Её партнёр из семьи Чаф пытался с ней заговорить, но она отвечала рассеянно, глядя, как Зифари что-то говорит Трауну и тот слегка улыбается.  
Она заметила также, что Зифари немного прихрамывает, но не стала даже строить догадок.

— Предатель, — сообщила она, когда течение танца снова вернуло их с Трауном друг другу.

— Я всего лишь следую правилу. 

— Есть и другое правило: не трахать чужих братьев! Как ты там говорил? "Верность Киву"?

— О. Теперь я понимаю.

— Что ты понимаешь?

— Мы непременно должны прогуляться.

Зиара не стала противиться. Ей всё равно было, выяснять отношения здесь или в саду, ей нечего было скрывать от тех, к кому она больше не принадлежала.

На поместье опустилась искусственная ночь, на голографическим небе мерцали созвездия, деревья в саду мягко светились разноцветными фонариками, в нишах зелёного лабиринта горели электрические канделябры, выполненные в виде букетов.  
Зиара всё ещё слышала голоса вдалеке, но здесь, в сердце лабиринта, царила тишина.

— Прошу прощения за сцену в гроте, которую тебе пришлось увидеть, — сказал, наконец, Траун.

— Не понимаю, зачем это варварство. Вам что, трудно ухаживать друг за другом по правилам? Никто бы вас не осудил, — соврала Зиара.

— Никто из нас не желал ни одобрения ни осуждения. Отсюда и тайна.

— Зифари, и не хотел одобрения? Он просто ещё не просчитал, насколько выгодно, чтобы вас видели вместе. 

Лицо Трауна превратилось в непроницаемую маску.

— Полагаю, ты взяла на себя роль моего проводника в мир Иризи? — негромко спросил он. — И гордость не позволяет тебе уступить эту роль.

— Дело не в гордости! Ты не нужен Зифари, ему нужно, чтобы ты… я не знаю: выпорол его как следует? Оставил ему шрамы или что там вы друг с другом делаете… 

— Это не касается тебя.

— Он мой близнец, и ты его трахаешь! Это касается меня!

Траун остановился и обернулся к ней.

— Нет, — холодно сказал он.

Зиара стиснула кулаки. Ей хотелось сделать что-то отвратительное, что-то, что собьёт его с толку, чтобы он перестал быть таким самоуверенным, и…

Она одним рывком пригвоздила его к живой изгороди, всем телом, впиваясь в его рот злым, отчаянным поцелуем. Она нашарила его член, и со злым удовольствием подумала, что раз жестокость его устраивает, то сдерживаться нет смысла.

_"Я разрушу тебя…"_

Поцелуй был не совсем уж безответным. И этот горящий взгляд, когда Зиара оторвалась наконец от него, но не отпустила… в нём точно было что-то кроме ярости.

— Если ты проверяешь, способен ли я сделать с тобой то же, что с твоим братом, — да, физически я способен. — "Сделать то же" прозвучало немного презрительно. Словно он говорил о какой-то неприятной казни, угрожал. — Но я не хочу.

— Да? А вот твоё тело говорит иначе. — Она снова сжала пальцы, но видимо слишком сильно, он поморщился. 

— Не думай, что я и дальше буду это терпеть, Зиара. При всём уважении к тебе, и делая скидку на опьянение.

— Уважении?! Да что ты знаешь об уважении?! Ты…

Она схватила первое, что попалось под руку — изящный канделябр в виде букета, и ударила.

Раздался треск, она думала что это её платье не выдержало, но это был золотой аксельбант. Канделябр запутался в нём, и пришлось отшвырнуть его, выдрав клок из кителя.  
Траун этого даже не заметил. Он не встал в боевую стойку, как обычно, а пригнулся, как зверь, припадающий к земле перед атакой.

Зиара била всерьёз, Траун тоже, на его скулах выступил лиловый румянец, как никогда на тренировках, взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего. Зиара жалела лишь об одном, что в узкой аллее пышное платье неудобно для того чтобы как следует ударить его ногой с разворота. Она попыталась всё-таки, но запуталась в подоле, и Траун воспользовался этим, подхватил её и швырнул через изгородь. Она не успела сгруппироваться, и неловко приземлилась, но откатилась автоматически, прежде, чем успела подумать.  
Чутьё не подвело — Траун легко перемахнул за ней, целясь коленом туда, где только что было её солнечное сплетение.  
Он не успел подняться, как она налетела на него со спины, схватила в удушающий захват… не помогло: но он ждал этого и ударил её локтем в переносицу так сильно, что в глазах потемнело. Зиара чувствовала как кровь тонкой тёплой струйкой бежит из ноздрей, и это разъярило её ещё больше.   
Она мысленно поблагодарила старшую сестру за то что та помогла ей нарастить ногти перед балом, — сейчас они пришлись как нельзя кстати. Траун пролил первую кровь, но она пометит его как следует.

Он блокировал её удары, но она с удовольствием увидела, что под глазом у него набухает кровью царапина, — настоящие кровавые слёзы. Он зашипел от боли и ярости, одним рывком схватил её за волосы, протащил по траве, но Зиара успела понять, что он хочет провести болевой захват, и, извернувшись, пнула его в колено. Траун отпустил её, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но не вышло. Поняв, что падает, он попытался схватить её за горло, но Зиара оказалась быстрее: впилась ногтями в болевую точку на его шее. Ей наплевать было, что они упадут вместе, — главное причинить ему боль! Траун приземлился сверху, занёс кулак для последнего, нокаутирующего удара…

Зиара ухмыльнулась окровавленными губами, согнула колено для удара в пах... но странное ощущение холода отвлекло её, и Траун тоже замешкался, глядя вниз.

Её жёсткий лиф разорвался в бою, просто распался на две половины. Ночной сквозняк холодил её влажную от пота грудь, соски напряглись. Она втянула носом кровь и впервые почувствовала, что её трясёт от холода и жара одновременно.

Траун медленно опустил кулак и выпрямился. Он выглядел как человек, который только что проснулся и не вполне понимает, где он. 

Зиара взяла его руку и положила на грудь, вздрогнула от прикосновения. От того как он чуть сжал её, как его большой палец мимолётно коснулся соска, когда он убирал руку.

— Нет… — Его взгляд из растерянного вдруг стал тёплым. Понимающим. — Ты прекрасна... но нет. По многим причинам.

— Потому что... предпочитаешь мужчин?

Траун покачал головой.

— Потому что важнее тебя и Трасса в моей жизни нет никого, и я знаю, что потеряю вас однажды. Но не сегодня. И не так.

Его глаза были такими тёплыми, такими добрыми, как никогда до, как никогда после. Зиара не знала, кто кого обнял раньше, и в какой момент она заплакала, но ей хорошо было плакать в его руках, можно было не сдерживаться, потому что этого никогда больше не повторится... Он просто гладил её по спине молча, и от этих мерных поглаживаний её укачивало…

— О… о, нет… — она едва успела вывернуться из его рук и встать на четвереньки, прежде чем её вырвало в кусты. 

"Только не волосы…" — думала она, вздрагивая, с ужасом чувствуя, что это не конец. — "Только не во…"

Но Траун понял: она чувствовала, как лёгкие пальцы отвели её волосы от лица, и придерживали, пока спазмы не прошли.

— Я… как горящая рыбацкая лодка… и пахну так же… 

Траун накинул ей на плечи свой китель.

— Думаю, нам нужно найти бакту.

— Я знаю другое средство, и это ближе… пошли.

Она застегнула китель на все пуговицы, не думая, что это выглядит странно. Какого хаоса? В конце концов она офицер, имеет право носить форму.

Завтра не будет никакой разницы...

Кухня давно опустела, прислуга разошлась отмечать ч'иадан.

Зиара нашла в морозильнике упаковку замороженных овощей и прижала к носу.

— О, да… 

— Каф? — спросил Траун, оглядываясь. Он как-будто сомневался, что имеет право здесь находиться.

— И покрепче. — Зиара закрыла глаза.— Прости за это.

— Я тоже должен извиниться, — Траун задумчиво склонился над каф-машиной, изучая кнопки. — Это было неприемлемо.

Зиара усмехнулась, глядя, как сосредоточенно он настраивает машину, изредка бросая взгляд на часы, висящие на стене.

— Может ты и прав. Иногда неприемлемые действия — то, что нужно.

— Не в этом случае. 

— Знаешь… — Зиара задумалась, подыскивая слова чтобы не обидеть его.— Мы с Зифари всегда старались отличаться. Он мягкий, я твёрдая, он шикарный, я аскетичная, он проворачивает сделки, я командую… но мы не могли избавиться от чувства, что под всем этим мы одинаковые. И только один из нас может заслужить любовь.

Траун молчал, не оборачиваясь. Зиара вздохнула и продолжила.

— Зифари… до сих пор пытается её заслужить. Ему уже разбивали сердце, и... не разбивай ему ещё и лицо. Даже если он попросит.

— Как я уже говорил, я не смогу дать ему то, чего он хочет. — Траун обернулся. — Предупреждая твой вопрос: это не боль.

— Чего же он хочет? — Зиаре вдруг пришло в голову, что она ещё не спрашивала об этом.

— Того же, что и ты. Свободы. 

Зиара улыбнулась, почему-то поверив ему. Они с Зифари действительно были слишком похожи.

— Да, он и до этого хотел уйти в другую семью. Наверное Митт показались ему хорошим вариантом.

— И всё же, свобода, это не принадлежность к той или иной семье. В отличие от него, тебе это известно. 

Почему-то Зиара снова вспомнила гигантских морских созданий в подземном океане. Даже они не могут вырваться из плена. Возможна ли вообще свобода? Что она может принести кроме разрушения?

— Значит ты всё-таки его бросишь.

— Я должен разорвать нашу с ним связь, чтобы не давать ему ложных надежд.

— Не спеши. — Зиара сглотнула ком, вставший в горле. — Пока вы рядом… цени это.

Траун ничего не ответил. Он дождался, пока машина закончит делать каф, и подал чашку Зиаре, снова бросив взгляд поверх её головы.

— Ты всё время смотришь на часы.

— Это так заметно? Прошу прощения.

— Вы условились встретить полночь вместе, да? — Зиара попробовала каф и поморщилась, — разбитые губы саднили.

— Да. Обычно я не нарушаю договорённостей, но...

— Так иди к нему.

— Пожалуй, у меня есть более важные дела. 

Траун сел на край стола рядом с ней, задумчиво покачивая в руке бокал вина.

— Счастливого ч'иадан, Траун, — Зиара чокнулась с ним. Он улыбнулся.

— Счастливого ч'иадан… — он снова посмотрел на часы. — Ар'Алани


End file.
